Lost
by X Inori x
Summary: -One shot!- During a Christmas party at Tsuna's house, Dino makes a run for it before he becomes a victim of Reborn's "holiday festivities". Without thinking Dino accidentally gets lost, and runs into Hibari while trying to find his way back. D18


A/N: My first attempt at D18, for a friend who loves D18 a lot. Glad she suggested it, I was at a total loss as to what I should write for Christmas. Either way thanks again Alice for the idea. Review kudasai (please)!

* * *

**_Lost_**

Light silver flakes of snow slowly drifted towards the ground, Yamamoto and Gokudera looked up at the crimson coloured sky. Yamamoto continued to look at the sky with great pleasure, while Gokudera continued to walk on, lighting up a cigarette. Yamamoto's gaze returned back to earth, he noticed Gokudera had gone ahead, and he followed behind him at a fast pace to catch up with Gokudera. It was starting to get cold and starting to get dark.

Moments later both boys arrived in front of the Sawada residence. Yamamoto knocked at the door; suddenly the door was opened by Bianchi who had not expected Gokudera and Yamamoto to be so early. Gokudera at the sight of his sister fainted; Yamamoto sighed as he dragged his friend inside, once inside Bianchi closed the door.

More guests would be arriving later once the sun had set.

A couple of hours later Gokudera had finally regained his composure while a concerned Vongola Decimo watched over him. Gokudera blushed and apologized while Tsuna said no apology was needed. Yamamoto was busy in the kitchen helping, Nana, Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi. Even Lambo and I-pin helped with the preparations for Christmas dinner.

As time ticked by slowly more and more guests began to arrive with presents and food. Everyone has gathered, some decided to not show up like Mukuro's gang and Hibari. However even people from Italy decided to visit, much to Nana and maybe Tsuna's joy. When the last of the guests came, everyone had begun to eat as the food was all nicely laid out. The food consisted of a mix between Japanese and Italian. After everyone had eaten their fill it was decided by none other than Reborn, to play some Christmas style mafia games. Tsuna of course was victim number one.

After the first game had been completed, Tsuna attempted to disappear from the crowd in order to not participate in game number two, however was stopped by Reborn's deadly kick. Much to Tsuna's relief he was pulled aside by Dino, Reborn confronted Dino stating he was victim number two along with Tsuna after they finished their talk. Tsuna and Dino shivered, Tsuna then spoke after Reborn left.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Dino-san?"

"I was just wondering where Kyoya was, did he come Tsuna?"

"Hibari-san? Well… I did invite him but he didn't come." Tsuna said looking away while laughing nervously; it was just like Hibari to not accept an invitation to a party.

"Aw, and I wanted to see him so much." Dino pouted, suddenly realizing that Tsuna disappeared.

"Tsuna?" Dino looked around only to see Tsuna tied to a giant wheel that Reborn began to spin. Dino looked at Tsuna wide-eyed as Tsuna's face began to turn green. Dino then glanced at Reborn, who glanced at him with a mischievous smile. Dino gulped and quickly retreated into the crowd and then outside while tripping on small grains of rice and other food particles that found its way to the floor.

Stepping on to the fresh fallen snow, Dino began to catch his breath only to feel a shivering sensation of him being watched. Once again he made a run for it, not paying attention to where he was going.

After half an hour of running way from the Sawada family home, did Dino realize he was lost. He searched himself to realize he had forgotten his cellphone, so he couldn't call his men, not only that but he was penniless. Dino cursed himself for running away so spinelessly, and began to hug himself and hopefully find his way back to Tsuna's.

While walking around, Dino passed very few people, who looked at him strangely for not wearing a jacket in the middle of winter. Even so Dino continued walking.

As Dino continued forward he came across a short figure dressed in black, a little yellow bird with a scarf and hat on its head perched on the figure's shoulder. Passing him by the bird chirped, the person looked at the bird then at Dino. Dino didn't notice the person until he heard the chirp. He turned around to see it was none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" Dino cried running to go hug Hibari, only to be stopped by a tonfa tip to the forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Dino muttered as he rubbed his sore forehead.

Hibari didn't say anything it was clear he was questioning why Dino was alone and dressed lightly while it was snowing. Dino noticed this and chuckled nervously with a slight blush on his face.

"I got lost." He smiled, after that statement Hibari smacked him on the head with his tonfa while calling him an idiot. Afterwards Hibari looked at him then turned away and began walking again.

"Kyoya! Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me!" Dino cried getting his whip out, Hibari stayed silent.

"Tell me!" Dino whined while following Hibari as he continued to walk on.

After some time Hibari who had put up with Dino's whining smacked him again with his tonfa in order to make him shut up. Even so Dino continued to follow Hibari like a lost puppy, in which he felt even more lost then before.

An hour later, Hibari finally stopped, Dino not realizing this accidentally crashed into Hibari causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Ow…what the? Huh? Kyoya where are you?" Dino said lifting himself slightly off the ground not realizing that Hibari was underneath him. Before Dino could realize this fact, Hibari had kicked him off.

Dino fell to the ground and groaned while Hibari dusted the snow off him. "Ah, sorry Kyoya I didn't know I fell on top of you." Dino said dusting himself off while sneezing, he shivered.

"Just get inside."

Dino looked at Hibari and looked at the gate of the house he stood near. The name plate said "Sawada" on it. Dino looked at Hibari, who refused to meet his gaze.

"Kyoya! Thank you!" Dino cried hugging Hibari, who then pushed him on the ground.

"This was the only way to get rid of you."

"So mean, Kyoya." Dino pouted. Once again getting up and dusting himself off. Just before going inside, Dino put his hand on Hibari's head and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks again Kyoya." Dino smiled, while giving Hibari a kiss on the lips before re-entering the house.

After they parted, the red faced Hibari threw one of his tonfa's at Dino's head. Amazingly Dino had caught it, despite his men not being around. Hibari blinked while Dino turned around and stuck his tongue out at Hibari while throwing the tonfa back at Hibari.

"Sorry Kyoya I wanted to see your angry face, its kinda cute. Thanks again." Dino said waving then headed back inside closing the door behind him.

Hibari stared at the door then looked away with a blush on his face, whispering into the chilly night air _"I'll bite you to death…"_ as he walked away thinking slightly devious things that Christmas eve.

* * *

A/N: It's been so long since I wrote anything decent...at least I hope this was decent. Sorry if its absolute fail. If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you! Review kudasai (please)!


End file.
